1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device and method and a program and, more particularly, to an information processing device and method which is able to more rapidly and more reliably detect a target object from an image, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, a technique of detecting a person from an image has been mainly researched and developed for security and on-vehicle use. As a main feature amount for detecting (recognizing) a person from an image, a feature amount obtained by edge extraction is used. In such a technique, various variations of a feature amount obtained by edge extraction are defined as new feature amounts so as to recognize a person. In addition, during recognition, a discriminator obtained by statistical learning of boosting may be used as a recognizer (see Paul Viola & Michael Jones US20040013304 A1 System and method for detecting objects in images, Paul Viola & Michael Jones US20020102024 A1 Method and system for object detection in digital images COMPAQ INFORMATION TECHNOLOGIE, Paul Viola & Michael Jones U.S. Pat. No. 7,099,510 B2 Method and system for object detection in digital images HEWLETT PACKARD DEVELOPMENT CO, and Paul Viola & Michael Jones U.S. Pat. No. 7,020,337 B2 System and method for detecting objects in images MITSUBISHI ELECTRIC RES LAB).